Fencing Class
by TaoistFisherman
Summary: Weiss Schnee's favorite dealings with the requirements of the Vale Board of Education


p style="margin: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" Weiss Schnee pulled her mask down. emBeacon Academy is a school dedicated to training /emhuntersem; we fight Grimm on a regular basis. /emShe leaned her head to the left and then the right, settling the mask better. emWhy does the Vale Education Commission think we need /emPhysical Educationem class? And why does it have to include /emfencing? She caught herself before she turned to the left, instead facing to the right. emKeep the left foot forward/em. She checked her footing, pulling her weight back, onto her right foot./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "En garde!" their instructor called out, from the far end of the gym. Weiss rolled her arm, dropping her elbow, her Saber pointed at Russell. She had to repress a shudder as from the corner of her eye she saw her partner's poor form. Ruby actually turned her head to look over at her, the dolt probably grinning behind the metal mesh. Ruby's arm slipped, the point of her sword falling all the way to hit the floor. Across the fencing lane Russell laughed as the clank of the sword, Dove joining from behind./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "Salute!" the next cry came and Weiss' arm straightened, bent at the elbow and straightened again, dropping back into guard. emLeft foot forward/em. She deliberately narrowed her focus, only seeing her opponent./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "Fence!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" They both moved forwards. Russell was quick, but the heiress didn't even need to think; as soon as his blade came forward her wrist rolled automatically, knocking his blade to the side. She began to step, her right foot pulling off the ground before she could catch herself. emLeft foot!/emShe struggled to pull her weight back, her upper body continued moving forward, her blade turning to the side; it was enough and Russell's came above her own, catching her right above her heart./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "Your point" Weiss let out flatly, hiding her frustration with herself as she stepped back and began to reset./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "Shouldn't you be better at this?" came the reply. "Come on, show me what you've got!" he taunted./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Weiss paused to let out a breath, letting the insulting tone and the question pass by her before she returned to guard. Russell was already there, and with the slight nod their second began. They closed again, but this time, both fencers waited, first one breath, and then a second. Russell's blade began to dip; Weiss jumped forward into a lunge, landing on her left foot, the blade coming forward./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Russell loudly cleared his throat, dismissively. Weiss glowered, hidden behind her own mask as she realized her right foot had moved forward, about to cross her left. Weiss said nothing, turning away from him to walk back to her start./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""I guess it is true Dove."br / "What's that?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""You emcan/em just buy your way into Beacon."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""It certainly wasn't her chest that got her in!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"As the two members of Team CRDL broke out into laughter, Blake, seconding Weiss, walked off towards the other end of the gym to get the instructor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"This time, it took two breaths before Weiss took her guard. Then it happened. With the briefest of flashes, a single rose peddle swirled around Ruby before she crashed into Jaune, the two of them landing as a tangle of limbs on the floor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""So how do you explain her then?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Russell shrugged. "Maybe Ozpin's lost it, with all the fauns freaks, trying to find someone worth even less than them."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"emBreath. Left foot. Calm./em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""I wouldn't think that was possible… Until I met her!" Dove let out./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""Yeah, she is such a emdolt."/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Weiss dropped her guard, and reached to pull her mask up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""So you want to see what I've got?" Weiss asked her voice ice cold. "Is that it?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""Yeah emPrincess/em, bring it on." Russell laughed. Behind him Dove looked scandalized, before slapping his team mate in the back./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""You want to see it too Winchester?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Dove stopped laughing long enough to puff up his chest. "Baby, you can't handle this but you're welcome to try."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Weiss drew back to the wall, dropping the mask at her side. "Well then boys, here I come"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Blake was leading the instructor past the double doors into the gym when she saw Weiss cross over, her right foot now in front. Seeing how far the situation had progressed, the Fanus turned back, now taking the instructor out into the hall./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" Weiss wiped the smile from her face. The slightest flex in her calves and she launched herself the length of the room, her thrust blade striking his shoulder and almost instantly thereafter his bicep. His arm pushed away by her strikes began to turn to the side; with a flick of her wrist she slashed, her blade dropping down to hit his elbow, further exposing his arm, then a Moulinet back up, now bound with his blade, twisting further, finally striking the back of his hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" Russell's blade flew from his grasp as Weiss dropped her right shoulder to the floor, her momentum carrying her into a roll. Now upside down she lashed out, first striking at the nerve bundle exposed on the outside of his back leg, then around again the Forte of her blade crashing into the back of his rear knee. As she came up in her roll, he collapsed backwards towards her, as she spun to face him, her knuckle guard colliding against the back of his head. Russell's Aura let out a last flicker of light before falling./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" It was all too much for the Academy's beginner Saber, the last several inches of the blade flying back where Weiss had come from. Feeling the change in weight, Weiss drove the rough tip into the floor and was about to roll towards Russell's dropped blade to continue onwards./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "Weiss?" Ruby let out a squeak as she was finally untangled herself from Jaune./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"She paused. "Yes Ruby?" Weiss said, her continued cold tone hiding her apprehension as she looked at how far she'd gone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""That was SO COOL!" This time it was more than a single rose petal, but a cloud of them as Ruby suddenly wrapped her arms around the taller girl and hugged her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"The next one in the room to react was Yang, pushing through the others standing slack jawed. "Gee Weiss, what climbed up your skirt?" She looked around, appreciating the collapsed Russell and petrified Dove. "Oh emthem/em. I'm surprised they were able to get a reaction out of you, you're normally more collected than that." She slapped Dove on the back, winking conspiratorially at him. "Imagine what she could do with her real sword and all that dust, hu?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Dove Bronzewing collapsed, joining his teammate on the floor./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""Don't you guys think you should go find Blake?" suggested Pyrrha. "We can deal with things here."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Weiss took one last look at the fallen pair as Ruby and Yang began to head out. "Nobody makes fun of my Leader" she muttered before turning to follow them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Ruby was giving Yang a rundown of the fight. "… and then Weiss was all like waa and ooh and did this sweet flip and-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""Dolt."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""What was that Weiss?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""Nothing Ruby." But this time, Weiss let the smile stay./p 


End file.
